Meluura
Meluura je měsíc Yahoye spolu s Keluurou . Její rotační osa je kolmá na osu Yahoye, a to proto nemá vliv na změnu teplot. Nastává však léto, když se Segrayaan natočí směrem na Meluuru, a přináší tak do atmosféry mnoho látek podporujících růst rostlin. Povrchu dominují tři kontinenty: *Armena *Neumal *Gatalgán Oceány ale převládají, s cca 60% Meluura v geologickém měřítku nedávných dobách prošla mnoha drastickými změnami v reliéfu. Například nejvyšší hora byla pre-AK v Neumalu, post-AK v Armeně a post-AG v Gatalgánu. 'Historie' 'Stvoření(cca 450 000 000 FG): Meluura i Keluura byly původně rozžhavenými tělesy v blízkosti Ralaganu. Gallari je přemístili k Yahoy a jakýmsi vpáčením do toků je uzamkli tak, že Yahoy neobíhají a jsou stále ve stejném postavení, ačkoli se samy nezávisle otáčejí kolem vlastní osy. Meluura postupně zchladla a když se tak stalo, Gallari ji začali zušlechťovat, Upravili reliéf, který na začátku vypadal jako vyvýšený kruhový pás kolem celého měsíce vedoucí od pólu k pólu. Přidali vodu a přivedli základní život. Tehdy nechali Meluuru aby se vyvíjela, a vrátili se až mnohem později. Vzhledem k tomu, že Meluura má stále aktivní litosféru, původní pásový reliéf se pomalu rozbil a to vedlo k vytvoření nynějších kontinentů. 'Období Pralesa(300 000 000 - 100 000 000 FG): Život začal na celé Meluuře vzkvétat. Jelikož rostlinám nikdo téměř nekonkuroval, začaly soupeřit mezi sebou o světlo a růst tak do závratných výšin. Rostly velice pomalu, jelikož se živily pouze vodou a ročním Segrayaanem. Meluuře tehdy panoval Prales vysoký jako hory. Jak spodek lesa postupně odumíral, jak nemohl dýchat, vytvářela se půda. Na ní začaly růst nové rostliny a vše šlo v takovýchto cyklech. Postupně přežily rostliny se zelenými listy a přerostly všechny jinak zbarvené. 'Období Divočiny(100 000 000 - 30 000 000 FG): Rostliny si tolik dobře nevedly v moři, kde se začali vyvíjet první nepřátelé. Rostliny tam byly jen malé,ale ve velkém množství, a hlavně na hladině. Objevili se tvorové, kteří radši než stát a nechat se krmit sluncem, vybírali si vlastní potravu. Začali žrát rostliny. Ty neměly žádnou obranu, a rozmohl se tak boj mezi tvory o to, kdo bude největší a kdo spásá nejvíce zeleně. Jak býložravci bojovaly v této soutěži, někteří z nich už nebavilo žrát pořád to samé. Zakusili jiné býložravce a nasytili se mnohem více. Tak vznikli i první masožravci. Stejně tak se objevily tvorečci, kteří se rozhodli přiživit se na mízách a kmenových šťávách. I ti postupně rostli a rostli až dosáhli gigantickch rozměrů. Ti největší z nich se s plnými bachory usadili a dali vzniknout menším verzím sebe sama. Okřídlení Vrzači postupně oblétli celý Prales. Náhodou se někteří z nich dostali i na moře, kde ze zvědavosti unesli některé tamní tvory. Donesli je do svých hnízdišť a tam zjistili, že se dají také vysát. Mrtvoly mořských tvorů zanechaly neviděná vejce, která se přizpůsobila a porodila pozměněné tvory dýchající vzduch. Stali se záškodníky rostlinných parazitů. A když pocházeli z býložravců, také začali ohryzávat listy, a pokud z masožravců, začali pojídat jiné suchozemské býložravce či samotné vrzače. 'Období zakrnění(30 000 000 - 5 000 000 FG): To co se dělo, by pozdější lidé asi nazývali šílenstvím. Také to mělo takové následky. Živočisní i rostlinní giganti vedli dlouhou válku mezi sebou a tato válka je vyčerpala. Velcí předci umřeli. Obří stromy se proměnili v kámen a prach. Z vrzačů se stal pomalý hmyz. Většina velikosti zanikla a zbyly jen malé zbytky. To však bylo nevyhnutelné a mělo to jeden důležitý následek: vše už bylo v rovnováze. 'Příchod Önthu(4 355 420 FG): Prvními smrtelnými osadníky Meluury se staly Önthu, rasa pocházející z Röthy(Saa'Arské dvojhvězdy). Na Meluuře zřídili kolonii, po krátké době však byla zničena mateřská loď a Önthu postupně umřeli. Zbyly po nich gigantické palivové nádrže nacházející se pod pohořím Rathnurum a mnoho kovových trosek, které vydržely dodnes. 'Doba Pralidí(cca 4 000 000 - 356 841 FG) Önthu stačili během svého pobytu na Meluuře modifikovat pár tamních zvířat. Uměle jim navýšili inteligenci.Brzy se tato zvířata stala silnějšími, měla oproti ostatním velkou výhodu. Proto se postupně rozšířila na všechny kontinenty, kde se dál vyvíjela. Vznikli z nich Pralidé, skupina ras podobná pozdějším lidem. 'Vláda Zathari'(356 841 FG) Rasa Zathari se na Meluuru dostala z daleka, z hvězdy mimo Saa'Ar. Jednalo se o jednu z několika výprav, která měla zajistit přežití této rasy. Na Meluuře se jim velice líbilo, atmosféra byla dokonce velice podobná jejich domovské. Postavili několik velikých měst, z nichž se jedno se zcela dochovalo - Phygaron v Gatalgánu. Některá zmizela úplně, jiná se dochovala částečně, mezi nimi Axogrot, který byl postaven kolem vstupu do Seyaharnu . 'Velké osídlení'(cca 100 000 FG) Po mnoha desítkách tísíců let poklidného pobytu na Meluuře, Zathari začali vymírat. Jednalo se o neznámou chorobu. Pochopili, že pochází z prostředí Meluury a tak jako poslední záchranu, skřížili svojí vlastní rasu s Pralidmi a tak vznikla nová, která se stala na Meluuře dominantní - lidé. Zathari uznali lidi za vhodné pány Meluury. Původní Zathari měli potomky s lidmi, a tak vznikli poloviční Zathari(Nuzathari). Další křížení už moc stavbu těla neměnila, a původní Zathari zcela vymřeli. Choroba přestala zabíjet. Nuzathari se prohlásili za vznešenější a lidé je uctívali. Lidé se množili a šířili, když jim darovali svobodu. Mnoho z nich však stále zůstalo věrných. A tak se lidé rozšířili po celém Gatalgánu. Šli na sever a na jih, až se dostali přes póly a usídlili se v Arméně a Neumalu(všechny tři kontinenty byly tou dobou ještě spojené). Phygaron byl však stále nejsvatější, centrem vzdělanosti a bohatství. Tam lidé žili vyspěle a občas viděli něco z daleka přivezených zatharijských technologií. Lidé, kteří se rozutekli po Meluuře žili spíše ve kmenech a jejich jazyky se začali měnit. Zatharijština dala základ všem pozdějším meluurským jazykům. Probíhalo mnoho válek, Nuzathari však většinou zasáhli a spor ukončili. Tak se stalo, že v některých částech světa je začali uctívat jako své bohy. 'Razathari Kelornika'(4085 FG - 13 NG) 'Počátek' Roku 8179 FG se přihodila nehoda. Nuzatharijská princezna jménem Vathizo omylem prošla otevřeným Seyaharnem skrz Axogrot. Nuzathari museli jednat rychle, měli jen pár hodin. Seyaharnem poslali za princeznou celou flotilu lodí, které ji měli co nejrychleji najít a rychle se vrátit. Věděli, že portál vede jen jedním směrem, tak na lodě připevnili ta nejpevnější toky provázaná lana a předpokládali, že je budou moci vytáhnout zpět, než se portál uzavře. Plán fungoval, princezna se našla. Nuzathari začali vytahovat lana, ale objevil se zrádce. Chtěl se zbavit princezny a tak i jejího nástupnictví na trůn. Lana byla zničena a princezna i celá flotila zůstaly uvězněné na Keluuře. Vathizo si uvědomovala, co se stalo. Byla velice naštvaná, jelikož na trůn čekala několik tisíc let. Rozhodla se, že přežije a vrátí se a právo na trůn si získá zpět. Nezahálela. Se svými poradci a technologiemi dostupnými na lodích ve flotile začala přetvářet Keluuru na svůj domov. Místa, kde se otevíral Seyaharn připravila na provoz a postavila kolem nich monumentní města známá jako Eshagarka a Riniktulluk. Přejmenovala keluurské Nuzathari na Razathari a začala budovat armádu. 'Návrat' Roku 4083 FG se Vathizo vrátila i se svou novou armádou. Ta se sestávala z rozmnožených Razathari a z keluurské fauny. V porovnání s meluurskou to byla ohavná zvířata mající ráda oheň a prach. Našlo se mezi nimi i několik potomků původně meluurských obřích Vrzačů, kteří se před miliony let zatoulali Seyaharnem stejně jako Vathizo. Ze svých útrob prskali lávu a jejich ostré nohy brutálně rozrývaly půdu. Nuzathari dva roky Razathari odporovali. Bratr Vathizy, princ Mathiza, který nechal lana zničit, svou sestru příliš podcenil. Byl zcela nepřipravený. Za svou dlouhou vládu zlenošil a polevil na pozornosti. Vathizo považoval za mrtvou. Když ho však rozdrtila, vzdal se jí, doufajíc, že si zachrání život. Vathizo ho však dala sežrat největšímu z Vrzačů, kterému dala jméno Pagobolh. 'Nová říše' Když se Razathari vrátili na Meluuru, objevili se na jižním pólu, v zemi známé jako Kelorn. Tam byla moc velká zima, tak se přemístili na sever, blíže k zemi, která měla být později známá jako Neumal. Rozmetali Nuzathari a ujistili se, že žádní nezbyli. Nevěděli však, že jedna skupina včetně dětí Mathizy se ukryla v lodi na severu Armeny a zneviditelnila se na dlouhou dobu. Usadili se a vytvořili novou říši, kterou oni sami pojmenovali Razathari Kelornika. Brzy se rozšířili po celé Meluuře a začali spravovat veškerá lidská území. Lidi zotročili, aby se splnili jejich cíle. Přestože měli Razathari pokročilé technologie, ztratili o nich vědomosti a nemohli je používat. Pobyt na Keluuře je změnil. A tak, s pomocí zotročení veškerého lidstva, Razathari s Vathizo v čele postavili to největší město, které dokonce přesahovalo výšku, rozlehlost a monumentálnost Phygaronu. Dali mu jméno Zaritoga. Její brány střežili ohňové potvory, potomci Pagobolha. 'Galion, Příchod Bohů'(0 NG) 'Kontrola' Ominés, Talandra, Qartón a Maténa se po dlouhé době vrátili, aby zkontrolovali stav Thaluurie. Když uviděli Meluuru, zhrozili se. Prostor kolem ní naplňovaly zloba, nenávist a utrpení. Smrt udeřovala každičkou chvílí. Tak se Gallari rozhodli, že ukončí hrůzovládu Razathari, neboť by vedla k úplnému zničení Meluury a života na něm. A ten se musel kvůli Ynubarovi udržet za každou cenu. Gallari usoudili, že by bylo špatné násilně Razathari vytlačit, lidé by nic nechápali a vypukl by chaos. 'Zničení' Proto si vytvořili tělo a začali se zabydlovat na Meluuře. Dostali se do vysokých a vážených pozic mezi lidmi a poté jim postupně odvyprávěli, kým jsou a odkud přišli. Ukázali svou moc, a když všichni lidé věřili, Gallari odklidili všechny lidi i Razathari na bezpečné místo a jediným zničujícím paprskem začali drtit celé centrum Razathari Kelorniky od Zaritogy stovky tuumanů daleko. Vše se proměnilo v ten nejjemnější písek, který byl rozevlát po celé Meluuře. Místo dřívější říše zalilo moře a v něm z písku vznikly tisíce ostrůvků. Tak se stalo roku 12 NG. 'Úklid' Gallari museli počkat ještě rok, než se znovu otevřel Seyaharn. Všechny zbývající Razathari, včetně Vathizo, Pagobolha a jeho potomků, poslali zpět na Keluuru. Poté zauzlovali toky tak, aby Seyaharn nemohl fungovat, aby se Razathari už nikdy nemohli vrátit. 'Důsledky' Meluura nyní měla jedinou vysoce inteligentní rasu. Lidé se chopili rad Gallari a začali se organizovat. Jejich původní náboženství, z části převzatá od Zathari a z části vlastní, se z velké části podvolila novým, jejichž bohy byla právě elementární čtveřice(Ominés, Qartón, Maténa, Talandra). Ačkoli byl Ominés starší a mocnější, lidé ho řadili na stejnou úroveň. Ani neměli tušení, že existují další Gallari. Zathari však stále s lidmi žili, ve jejich jazycích a pověstech. A v ruinách jejich měst v Gatalgánu. Kelorn byl nyní ostrovem na jižním pólu, samotný a pustý. Jak rychle Gallari přišli, tak rychle odešli. 'Eberak'(135 NG) 'Přílet' Vatharu z Tistry Meluuru dlouho pozorovali. Sem a tam něco nenápadně vzali, nebo přidali. Možná to bylo kvůli radě Gallari, kteří vatharským poslům tvrdili, že by měli na Meluuře sjednat pořádek, dát lidem nějaký vzor. Lidé stále žili v malých kmenových společenstvích a vedli nekončící potyčky, i po zániku Razathari Kelorniky. Vatharu tedy poslali jednoho nadějného mladého, který se jmenoval Eberakriin. Jako bylo zvykem, dali mu thasionový paměťový krystal, a tomu dali jméno Eberak, po jeho novém majiteli. Eberakriin s Eberakem letěl vesmírem, až se dostal na Meluuru. Eberak, který měřil asi deset tuumanů, zaryl do polí mezi dvěma pohořími v centrální Armeně. 'Vznik Armisaari' Eberakriin zjistil, že náhodou narazil do lodě, která se kvůli poškození zviditelnila. Prvním obyvatelem Meluury, kterého viděl, se tak stal syn Mathizy, Lathiza, který z lodě vyšel a ukázal se mu. A první informací, která se nasákla do Eberaku, byla zatharijština. Eberakriin udiveně zjišťoval, že zatharijština je vcelku podobná vatharštině. Eberakriin se rychle zatharijštinu naučil a začal promlouvat s Lathizou a jeho posádkou. Zjistil, že se schovávali před Razathari a že nevěděli, že už zmizeli, jelikož veškerou energii soustředili na schovávání se a přežití. Eberakriin jim vše vysvětlil. 'Armisaar' Zanedlouho se kolem Eberaku utvořilo nejvyspělejší město té doby, Armisaar(slovem "Armi" tamní prostý lid označoval svět, "Saar" = střed). Bylo veliké a kombinovalo zatharijské i vatharské technologie. Zbývající Nuzathari s Lathizou v čele uznali Eberakriina za vyšší bytost. Žili v Armisaaru a začali mu pomáhat v jeho úkolu - totiž sbírat veškeré informace o dění minulém i přítomném na Meluuře. Armisaar se opravdu stal středem světa. Lidští vůdci se postupně začali organizovat a usazovat se. Území se začala spojovat a a vyvíjet se. 'Ethraan' Vzniklo nové náboženství, Ethraan, stavící vědomost na nejvyšší pozici, považujíc ji za největší moc a životní cíl každého člověka. Jak se Ethraan šířil, lidstvo se začalo vzdělávat. Později i sedláci byli světaznalí, uměli číst a psát. Co se písma týče, vytvořila ho skupina sestávající se z lidí a Nuzathari, která začala být označována jako Armisaari("Armisaarští"). Kdo se chtěl stát členem, musel podstoupit mnohaleté učení v Armisaaru. Mnoho lidí neuspělo, jelikož byli moc hloupí. Armisaari si kladli vysoké inteligenční nároky. Bylo pouze přirozené, že se stali ethraanskou oficiální církví. Na vrcholu stál Eberakriin, který stále sídlil na špičce Eberaku a pozoroval svět svýma zářícíma očima. 'Nová království' Netrvalo dlouho a vytvořil se nový systém. Armisaari vyslali svá chapadla napříč Armenou. Jakýkoliv Armisaari byl běžným lidem uctíván, a tak se stalo to, že Armisaarští vyslanci ukotvili svou moc v největších městech. Lidé jim s radostí postavili sídla a nechali je, aby jim vládli. Teprve po tom se tato města stala opravdovými městy. Lidské kmeny stále neuctívající Ethraan byly vytlačeny až na sever k pólu a na jih přes Vakhskou úžinu do Neumalu. 'Armaryn' Armisaarští vyslanci se stali králi. Kolem svých měst si podmanili území. S rostoucím bohatstvím, mocí a sebevědomím si začali vytvářet svá vlastní pravidla Ethraanu. Začaly hádky mezi králi. Vytvářely se koalice, navzájem se zrazovali kvůli příslibu nedoručené moci. Lathiza se rozhodl vše zklidnit, a proto nechal postavit kruhovou hradbu jeden gaman od Armisaaru. Území uvnitř této hradby (ve kterém žilo něco okolo deseti milionů obyvatel) prohlásil za hlavní království jménem Armaryn. Všechna území vně prohlásil za podřízená a sobě rovná. 'Qunaryn' Druhým největším královstvím se stal Qunaryn, jemuž vládl Armisaari jménem Quna. Zakládal si na obchodě a postupně odkupoval pozemky. Roku 1862 NG se stal vládcem všech vnějších království. Území měl sice větší, ale méně obyvatel a proto i měnší armádu. Armeně tak dominovaly dvě říše - Armaryn a Qunaryn. Roztříštěné kmeny nikoho nezajímaly. 'Bezkrevná válka' Quna roku 1870 NG vyhlásil Lathizovi válku. Povolal všechny do zbraně a s oddíly napochodoval ke všem čtyřem branám Armarynu. Jelikož byla spíše symbolická, lehce vniknul dovnitř a pochodoval dál směrem k Armisaaru. Qunarynská vojska zjišťovala, že všechny vesnice a města jsou opuštěné. Jako prevenci proto všechno ničili. Vypálili obydlí i pole. Trvalo to dva roky, než dorazili k Armisaaru. Quna uviděl, že veškerý lid Armarynu byl shromážděn v Armisaaru. Když se chystal město obléhat, Eberakriin se poprvé snesl z Eberaku. Jeho místo nahradil zatím nespozorovaný nově příchozí Azynoriin, Eberakriinův bratr. Eberakriin před zraky všech obyvatel promluvil. Jeho proslov zahrnoval kritiku rozhodnutí Quny i Lathizy, rady a všeobecná moudra. Na jeho konci si Lathiza s Qunou podali ruce a sedli na společný trůn v Armisaaru. Eberakriin také řekl, že viděl, jak Qunarynská obydlí byla vyrabována a zničena lidskými kmeny, zatímco Qunaryňané byli pryč. Doporučil, aby všichni zůstali v Armarynu a aby jim popel dřívějších domovů sloužil jako základ pro lepší budoucnost. 'Velký Mír' Dva tisíce let žila Armena v míru. Armaryn dále vzkvétal. Eberakriin učil o rovnováze lidstva s okolní přírodou, dohlížel na její dodržování, a pokud se chýlilo k nějaké potyčce, hned ji svou moudrostí vyřešil. Lidské kmeny se rozšířili po celém Neumalu a přes pól se dostali dokonce až do Gatalgánu. Jejich kultury se rozvíjely a vyvíjely. Každý rok Eberakriin vzlétnul z Eberaku a proletěl se po celé Meluuře, promlouval s lidmi a snažil se udržet bezkonfliktní stav. Netrvalo to dlouho a změn v prostředí si všimla Moyirhaé, která tou dobou cestovala poblíž. Promluvila k Eberakriinovi a uznala ho. Stal se jejím poslem. Lidé také začali být stále více vyvinutí a pronikli do tajů toků. V Armarynu se vedle kněží utvořila nová skupina takzvaných Oteru, kteří praktikovali učení manipulace hmoty. Často se z nich stávali zastánci otevřenější víry, Aethraanu("rozšířený Ethraan"). Vytvářeli si dokonale rozvržené přírodní zahrady a v nich provozovali meditace. Mnoho Armisaarských sester(zpravidla léčily raněné) se z části naučilo tuto techniku a praktikovalo ji na raněných. Nejsilnější a nejváženější z této skupiny byla Anomis, neteř Lathizy, která se později stala kněžkou. Lidé se začali plavit po mořích a obchodovat mezi sebou. Všechno vědění Armarynu však zůstávalo uvnitř jeho hradeb. 'Ankeluuron'(4109 NG) 'Přípravy' Vóra musel připravit hřiště tak, aby účinek byl co nejničivější. 'Obnovení Seyaharnu' Vóra už delší dobu pozoroval hrozný osud Vathizo a ostatních Razathari. Smažili se na Keluuře pohlcováni svým rostoucím vztekem. V žádném případě však nehodlali umřít. Za každou cenu museli mít pomstu. Chtěli rozdrtit celou Meluuru. A tak jim nabídnul pomoc. Doba otevření Seyaharnu se blížila. Ale on se nemohl otevřít, Gallari ho zablokovali poté, co vyhnali Razathari z Meluury. Vórovy schopnosti k jejich štěstí byly jako určené k napravení této škody. Vyslal tedy protitok a zapečetění zrušil. 'Konec důvěry' Byl to Vóra, ten, který ve snu poradil jednomu z armisaarských kněží, co sledovat. Onen kněz se jmenoval Gystaar a hned po probuzení se začal dívat na to, co se mu zjevilo ve snu. Roku 4107 NG se tak stalo, že uviděl veškeré lži zasazené do myslí lidí. Byly to iluze, děsivé modifikace lidského vnímání. Když vystopoval zdroj tohoto nekalého činu, zrak ho dovedl na špici Eberaku, kde uzřel ne Eberakriina, ale Azynoriina. Šokován tímto zjištěním, začal prohlašovat, že lidstvo žije ve lži a okřídlení ďáblové chovají lidstvo jako svoji hračku. Nikdo mu nechtěl věřit, Gystaar však prozradil, jak to vše uviděl. A všichni kněží tak uviděli Azynoriina uvelebeného na Eberaku. S pomocí Sester si všichni vyčistili mysli a začali zprávu rozšiřovat do celého světa. Eberakriin toto nepředpovídal. Na něj a Azynoriina se sesunula vlna nenávisti a odporu, a oni neměli tušení, kde se to všechno vzalo. Dosavadní systém se "sesunul jako Oterské kamenné sloupy" a znovu vypukly války a chaos. 'Vniknutí' 'Tisilmurova předpověď' Jeden z nejsilnějších Oteru se vzdálenými nuzatharijskými předky jménem Tisilmur celý svůj život studoval toky. Věděl o Seyaharnu, nikoliv však o jeho zapečetění. Tvrdil proto, že Razathari se vrátí. Všichni ho měli za blázna. Proto se sebral a se svými učedníky a doplul k jižnímu pólu. Přes úžinu, která ho spojovala s Gatalgánem postavili největší hradbu všech dob, Tisilmurovu Stěnu. Byla jako pohoří a měla zabránit pohybu nepřátel. Nebo je alespoň zadržet do doby, než se seženou posily. Tisilmur z historických knih předpokládal, že všechna vyspělá technologie byla Keluuranům zničena, a neměli tedy jak odlétnout či přeplavit moře. 'Návrat' A tak se roku 4109 zčistajasna na jižním pólu objevila armáda Razathari. Tentokrát byli změnění zcela. Oheň jim vrostl do těl a jejich mysl ho stále zažíhala. Pagobolh zase povyrostl a přivedl s sebou mnoho potomků. Neměli žádné zbraně kromě svých těl a myslí. Vathizo byla mezi Razathari uznávána jako bohyně; její tělo se stalo mnohem větším a její hlava plápolala modrooranžovým ohněm. Razathari se nemohli vydat přes moře, tím by byl jejich život uhašen. Mohli se pohybovat pouze přes souš. A když uviděli, že jim v ceste stojí ohromná bariéra, neváhali a snažili se jí zbořit. Když do ní naběhl Pagobolh, ani to s ní nehlo. Vathizo si uvědomila, že se jedná o zakleštění v tocích. Proto přikázala Pagobolhovi vyhrabat díru. Pagobolh se zahrabal a vyhrabal se na druhé straně stěny. Stěna sahala velice hluboko, proto se Razathari museli udělat cestu horkou horní kůrou; to jim ale přirozeně nevadilo. Tisilmur byl zaskočen. Zavolal Eberakriinovi pro pomoc. Tomu se, i přes jeho zkaženou pověst, podařilo sehnat mnoho bojovníků. Vybral ty nejlepší a donesl je na místo, kde se vynořil Pagobolh. Pagobolh neměl konkurence. Poté, co zničil veškerý odpor, včetně Tisilmura, zabojoval i se samotným Eberakriinem. Ten se poražený odebral zpět k Eberaku. Byl to vyrovnaný boj, a trval dlouho. Tím splnil svůj účel. Mezitím, co se všichni vypořádávali s Pagobolhem, ostatní Razathari se skrze podzemské síně dostali až pod Neumal. Tam se vyhrabali nahoru a ničili vše, co spatřili. Neumalem se prohnala ohnivá vlna měnící vše, čeho se dotkla, na malé pohyblivé inteligentní plamínky. Jednalo se o Omizarok, zbraň, kterou Vathizo vyvinula s pomocí Vóry. 'Tažení do Armeny' 'Mystaarova zábrana' Poté, co byl Neumal zcela zničen se Razathari obrátili dál na sever. Když chtěli překročit Vakhskou úžinu, objevil se Mystaar, syn Gystaara. A s ním byla většina Oteru a spolu zničili úžinu a celou oblast vytlačili dál na sever, vytvářejíc tak poloostrov Atilón, Mystaarův průliv a nové nejvyšší pohoří na severu poloostrova. Razathari tak zůstali odříznuti, jelikož nemohli překročit vodu. 'Bitva o Armaryn' Všichni v Armarynu začali stavět opevnění. Vpouštěli dovnitř i lidské kmeny a všechny z vnějšku hradeb. Vypukla nesmírná panika, začalo rabování a tak se obrana Armarynu zmenšila. Razathari počkali na Pagobolha a postupně se prokopali pod nově vzniklým průlivem. Překonali pohoří a zaútočili na hradby Armarynu. Nebýt útoků Armaryňanů na dálku, byly by hradby zničeny ihned. Takhle získali lidé trochu více času na útěk k Armisaaru. Armaryn vzplanul a byl tak rychle ztracen. Veškerý odpor se shromáždil ve městě. Zničení Eberaku Vathizo považovala sebe a Pagobolha za příliš mocné v porovnání s Armarynem. Zůstala tedy vzadu se svým mazlíčkem a nejvyššími generály a sledovala střet. Vojsko Razathari se před branami Armisaaru střetlo s mnoha mocnými a nadanými bojovníky. Oteru v mžiku přetvořili bojiště na chaotický ples, kde se jen oni vyznali. Zmatení Keluurané se nechali lehce pobít. Velké ztráty byly na obou stranách. Vathizo stále pokukovala po zraněném Eberakriinovi, který si lízal rány. Azynoriin létal kolem a občas seslal mocný útok. Nikdo si v vzduchu plném kouře, dýmu a prachu nevšiml, že Pagobolh zmizel. Uvědomili si to až poté, co se vynořil přímo pod Armisaarem a začal drtit město. Rozhořčení Riinové se do něj pustili vší silou a Pagobolh zešílel. Do jeho mysli mu pustili tolik informací, že mu popraskalo celé tělo. Vathizo netruchlila nad svým miláčkem. Pouze to znásobilo její už tak neskutečně silnou zlobu. Vrhla na město příliv Omizaroku a rozhodla se, že Riiny zabije. Většina jejího vojska byla poražená a ona se vydala k městu. Eberakriin nařídil několika kněžím, aby vzali všechny přeživší a běželi na východ. Vathizo viděla, že to, co je Riinům nejdražší, jsou informace nasbírané v Eberaku. Vytvořila proto svou nejdokonalejší obranu a začala do Eberaku vrtat. Riinové nic nezmohli a na konci dne se Eberak rozlomil a rozletěl po celé Armeně, gamany daleko. Esqa'Adion Esqa'Aďané věděli, co Vóra plánuje. Po jeho úniku se za ním tedy vydali. Z dálky viděli, co se na Meluuře děje, a rozhodli se tu šílenost zastavit. 'Abarikan' Většina přeživších lidí se dostala na východní cíp poloostrova Artaz. Když byla vidět blížící se zkáza Razathari, přeživší Oteru cíp oddělili a vytvořili tak ostrov Abarikan("Poslední útočiště"). Na něm se tehdy nacházela většina lidstva. Ostrov donutili posunout se daleko na moře, aby se k nim Keluurané nedostali. Jak se pluli dál, narazili na bouři. Po několika dnech v ní dopluli k ostrovu v oku bouře. Rozhodli se na něm bouři přečkat. Ta však stále trvala. V zoufalství začali stavět sochy obří tak, aby je bohové viděli a zachránili je. Nakonec však přiletěla esqaadská loď a zachránila ty lidi s nejčistší zatharijskou krví.Jediná Anomis odmítla a rozhodla se zůstat s ostatními na ostrově a počkat na další přílet. Esqa'Aďané se však na Abarikan už nikdy nevrátili. Bouře stále neustala a lidé po několika generacích vymřeli. Včetně Anomis, které si však všiml Qartón a udělal z ní posla. Esqadrion Na poloostrově Ozar, na východ od Atilónu, přistál jeden z větších střepů Eberaku. Tam Esqa'Aďané postavili základnu a pojmenovali ji Esqadrion(po jménu, které dali střepu).